1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which is represented by a fax machine, a printer, or the like.
2. Incorporated by Reference
The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-072176, filed Mar. 29, 2013 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
3. Related Art
In recording apparatuses which are represented by a fax machine, a printer, or the like, there is an apparatus which can execute recording on both surfaces of a printing sheet as an example of a medium. Such a recording apparatus has a reversing path on which a recording sheet is reversed, and the recording sheet on which recording is performed is reversed on the reversing path, and is transported to a region facing a recording head again by having the rear surface as the front surface.
Further, there is an apparatus which includes a manual feeding path for feeding and sending a recording sheet manually, in addition to the above described reversing path. A configuration which includes such a reversing path and a manual feeding path is disclosed in JP-A-2006-160507, and JP-A-2005-219860.
An image forming apparatus which is described in JP-A-2006-160507 includes a manual feeding tray on the rear surface side of the apparatus, and is configured so as to feed a sheet manually from the manual feeding tray which extends from the rear surface side of the apparatus. For this reason, there is a problem in that a space is necessary on the rear surface side of the apparatus, it is not easy to handle, and a dimension in the depth direction of the entire apparatus becomes large.
An image forming apparatus which is described in JP-A-2005-219860 includes an opening portion for manual feeding on the rear surface side of a main body of the apparatus. Accordingly, similarly to the image forming apparatus which is described in JP-A-2006-160507, a space for manual feeding is necessary on the rear surface side of the apparatus, and it is not easy to handle. In addition, similarly to the image forming apparatus which is described in JP-A-2006-160507, since a recording unit, transport paths for printing on both faces, and a paper support are arranged in the vertical direction of the apparatus in an overlapping manner, as a matter of fact, dimensions in the vertical direction of the apparatus become large.